


Hop and a Skip

by n00dleBOT



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Friends to Lovers, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: After Hop was defeated by Bede, Kit comes to help Hop by taking him to the Battle Cafe to calm down.This is based on my playthrough of Pokemon Sword.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Hop and a Skip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something about. In 1st grade I played my first pokemon game (pokemon Black). I grew up with Pokemon after that. So if you guys are interested in more of my pokemon writing, let me know. I hope you enjoy.

It was a rather cold day in Hammerlocke, it wasn’t too cold, it was cold enough that you would need a jacket. Kit was walking to the vault since Sonia wanted to meet with her, but she bumped into a familiar face, Leon. “Oh hi, Kit,” he greeted her, she waved at him, “have you seen Hop?” He asked. He explained to her that he came running to him, saying he was sorry. Kit knew exactly why. Bede beat him.

When Hop challenged Kit to a battle, she usually won. Hop _did_ lose but he wasn’t a sore loser about it, he would usually laugh it off and congratulated her. What did Bede do that would make Hop act this way? 

“Anyway I have a meeting with the chairman, I’ll see you soon.” Leon waved and ran away. Kit kept walking to the vault, still thinking about what happened to Hop. She stopped by the clothes store and was able to get to the vault. 

When she came to the vault, she met Raihan, the dragon master of Galar, he showed her the vault and left. When entering the vault, Sonia was there, looking at three tapestries. She explained to her that it doesn’t make sense that there’s only one statue of the hero of Galar at the Budew Drop Inn but there are two brothers here. They bounced around ideas until Sonia was satisfied. 

Kit was about to leave until Sonia stopped. “By the way, have you seen Hop,” here we go again, “Leon said he bumped into him and said he was sorry. Do you know what happened to him?”

Kit sighed and adjusted her new hat. “I think he just lost pretty badly,” she lied to her, “I’ll go looking for him before we go to Stow-on Side.” Sonia seems to believe her bluff and let Kit on her way. 

After buying some more potions and revives, Kit rode her bike to route 6, but Team Yell was in the way. The grunts were blocking the path so that a Pokemon called Silicobra could sleep, ironic seeing that Team Yell is louder than her. Kit felt a nudge on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Hop, looking more neutral than happy. 

“Hey Kit,” he greeted her, his tone was also neutral, “these guys getting in our way. Let’s defeat them so we can get to Stow-On Side.” He took out his Pokeball and battled the female grunt, while Kit faced the male grunt. It was pretty easy since Kit’s Hatenna is a psychic type. After the male grunt was finished, Kit looked over to Hop, he was slumped over with his head down. “I lost,” he said, sounding very defeated, “can you help me out Kit?” She nodded and threw out Hatenna again. 

It was another easy fight and Kit won with flying colors. They ran away, their tails between their legs. Hop sighed and put his hands behind his head. “Welp, I’ll be at Stow-On Side, I’ll see you soon Kit.” Before Hop could run away like usual, Kit grabbed the collar of his jacket.

“No no no,” Kit said, waving her finger, “we’re not leaving yet, come with me.” Kit held onto Hop’s hand, making him a little pink, she pulled him to the shopping area. Between the hair salon and clothing store was the battle cafe, but they weren’t gonna battle, they were gonna have a dessert date. 

Kit opened the door, Hop followed her, his hands in his pant pocket. “Table for two please, no fighting, just desserts.” Kit requested. The man at the counter nodded and showed them their table. “I’ll have a sweet apple curry please,” she ordered. The man wrote it down, he turns towards Hop, who was just staring at his menu. The man cleared his throat which got Hop’s attention.

“I’m so sorry,” Hop apologized, he looked at his menu more thoroughly, “I’ll have a slice of Moo Moo cheesecake.” He requested, he sounded happier, but it still wasn’t Hop. 

The man left them and now there was an awkward silence. Kit could hear Hop’s foot bouncing up and down, he was anxious. “Hey Hop,” Kit decided to start up the conversation, “how about you let out your Raboot, I’ll let out Drizzile so they can play.” 

“Uhh, sure.” Hop agreed. He stumbled a bit but took out Raboot’s Pokeball and released him, Kit did the same for her Drizzile. They both ran around, crying out to each other. The man came back to their table, holding two plates. 

“Here’s your cheesecake sir,” he placed Hop’s plate on the table, “and your apple curry miss.” He did the same for Kit’s food. “Let me know when you’re ready to pay.” 

“Thank you so much.” Kit bowed. The man left and it was back to awkward silence. Kit decided to dive into her food, it tasted just as good as her own cooking. She looked up and saw Hop, combing his cheesecake with his fork. He looked disinterested, his eyes look sad and he wasn’t smiling. Kit tried to get his attention by clearing her throat again, but it didn’t work this time. Hop sighed, his foot starting bouncing.

Kit had enough and stomped on Hop’s foot, he reacted accordingly. “Kit, what the heck, mate,” he almost screamed, he held onto his foot, “you could’ve just said something.”

“I would have,” Kit responded, “but you wouldn’t be able to hear me. Tell me what’s wrong? Is this about your battle with Bede?” She finally dropped the question. “What happened during that battle?” She was more specific. 

Hop was about to speak, but he went silent, he looked down at his uneaten slice of cheesecake. He looked down, gripping onto himself by his jacket. “You really want to know,” Kit nodded, Hop sighed, “it happened at the end of the battle.”

~~~

Raboot fell to the ground, fainted. Hop sighed and returned Raboot back to his Pokeball. “I guess you won hehe,” he chuckled to himself, Bede looked at him with a harsh glare, Hop rummaged through his pockets, “here, 2,500, seems fair.” Hop pulled out the money and held it out for Bede.

“You really are pathetic,” Bede snarled, Hop took a step back, Bede slowly walked towards him, “you really shouldn’t be so free-spirited when you’re dragging your brother’s name in the mud.”

Hop’s breathing became uneven when Bede got _ really _close to his face, their noses almost touching. “I-I-I,” he stumbled with his words, “I don’t understand.” He spat out.

Bede closed his eyes and smirked, he chuckled to himself. “Alright then,” he spoke, “then I guess I have to be more assertive then.” He gripped onto Hop’s shirt, almost holding him up. Hop started to squirm around. “You are nothing more but a pathetic, uneducated, fool,” he through Hop on the muddy grass, “what would your big and strong brother think when he sees you defeated mercifully?” Bede walked away from him. “And just a reminder,” he looked down at Hop, “even your own rival thinks you’re nothing more than just rubbish.” He kicked mud at him as he walked away to Hammerlocke. 

Hop was flabbergasted, he was speechless, and he was crying. He stumbled a bit when got up. “I’m sorry Lee and Kit,” he cried quietly, “I’m sorry that I’m pathetic.

~~~

“Hop, I want you to breathe,” Kit instructed, Hop began to breathe in his nose, out his mouth, he wiped away his tears, “I don’t think you’re pathetic, and I don’t think Leon thinks you’re pathetic, he was worried about you.” Out of instinct, Kit held onto Hop’s hand. “We both think that you have the potential to beat the Gym Challenge,” she takes hold of his other hand, “I believe in you, your brother believes in you.” 

Hop looked up at Kit, her smile was bright and friendly, he went a little pink. “Thanks, Kit,” he chuckled, “now let’s finish our food.” Kit nodded and ate the rest of her curry. Hop took his time with his cheesecake, making sure to savor every bite.

They paid and left the battle cafe. “Righto, now off to route 6.” before he could run again, Kit gripped onto his arm. Hop’s blush became red.

“Not yet,” she smiled, “we have one last place to go to.” Kit dragged him to Hammerlocke’s hotel. Hop was of course confuse because he didn’t know Hammerlocke had a hotel. Kit ran to the receptionist desk. “A room please, two beds.” She said. The Receptionist gave Kit the key to the room and she immediately pulled Hop with him.

Once she opened the door, Hop stopped. “Ok Kit, what in the heck are you doing?” Hop finally asked. Kit sighed. She threw out her Boltund and Drizzile. She took him to the balcony. 

She sighed and finally spoke. “I want to clear your mind from fighting,” she held his hands, “no Pokemon battles, no Bede, no Leon, just us.” Hop got red again, he wanted to cover his face but his hands were occupied with Kit’s.

“I guess I feel a _ little _better,” Hop admitted, “but I don’t get why were in a hotel, why not camp?” He suggested. Kit smiled and took off her hat, she leaned her head on his chest, making him more red. 

“I can make us curry if that makes you feel better.” She ruffled his hair and they started to laugh together. Suddenly, Kit’s Boltund runs towards them, running around them, a little too close to them. “Bean,” Kit called her Boltund by his nickname, “could you maybe run around somewhere ELSE-” Kit squeaked and fell backwards. She braced for impact, but she felt arms on her back. 

She looked up and saw Hop, holding onto her so she didn’t fall. Both of them were red as Cheri Berries. “Kit, you made my heart jump,” Hop pulled her close, “please don’t scare me like that.” Kit started to laugh, making Hop tilt his head. “What’s so funny?”

“Don’t you mean I made your heart…_ Hop _?” Kit joked, she started giggling and wrapped her arms around him, she gave his nose a peck. This at first shocked Hop, but he sighed and went in for the kiss, and Kit was fine with it. They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. 

“So…,” Hop had pink blush and was looking away from her, “are we _ official _now?” He asked awkwardly. Kit laughed lightly, she tucked head on the crook of his neck.

“I guess you could say we’re official,” Kit answered, giving his chin a quick kiss, “it feels so nice, being in a warm hug.” She sighed, leaning in closer to him. 

“You just _ hopped _ and skipped into my heart Kit.” He smiled and started showering Kit with kisses. They were both laughing idiots, Boltund jumping around, barking at them. They both stopped shower the other with love. 

“I bet your hungry Bean,” Kit commented, she nudged Hop, “come on boys, I’ll make you guys fried-food curry.” Boltund bolted (pun intended) to the kitchen, while Kit and Hop walked together, fingers intertwined. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was held at gun point to add 'Hop and a skip into my heart' into this by an internet fan, who also peer reviewed for me.


End file.
